The Kongo's Babysitter
by Hweianime
Summary: Sena becomes the babysitter to one of the richest families in Japan! Too bad their youngest child is what others consider a… psychopath. Warning OOC. adult!Sena child!Agon and Unsui
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yes I know what you are all thinking- gah _another_ one?! Yes another one ****guys XD**

**I really REALLY wanted to write this for a little while now and I SO hope you guys like it. Honestly I don't know where this would lead because I personally don't have an issue with the age difference but I may or may not shape this to be a yaoi. **

**Meh details, details I'll figure it out later**

**I do hope you guys will like this, either way i'm writing this since I'm kinda at a stalemate with _everything_ right now.**

**Please review and enjoy my fellow Eyeshielders**

* * *

_*CRASH THUD CRACK*_

The sound of the main entrance opening couple with the hysterical shrieking of a young fairly attractive women, though her beauty was slightly marred from the horrible twisted scowl on her face and the purple bruising of her arm.

"IM LEAVING! I QUIT- SCREW THIS- THE MONEY DOESNT MATTER ANYMORE JUST GET THA- THAT **MONSTER CHILD** AWAY FROM ME!"

Kongo Kai sighed wearily as he placed his cup of coffee back on the dining table. This has happened for the twelfth time in the past six months, none of the nannies ever stay long, two weeks at best and frankly it's been exhausting looking for another each time especially when word spreads on how untameable his children was. Wait that was wrong. Child. Untamable his youngest child was.

The Kongo family are one of the richest families in Japan led by the Kongo Kai himself renowned for his fierce, cold attitude and that once he wants something the man would get it, never letting it go from his claws until he sucked it's use out dry some even called him The Predator of the business world. However the man had one thing right now he couldn't seem to gain. A decent nanny. The cold businessman may seem to have everything however time for his sons were not one of them. Kongo Aria his beloved wife had left the twin boys at a very young age before she passed from this earth leaving the single grief stricken man to fend himself in the new world known as parenthood. He managed to keep his work at home for two years before he had no choice but to go back into the deep end of the business pool. Hey it's hard leading a multi-million dollar empire at home.

His two sons Unsui and Agon are only six years old and the only things that could get under his skin despite his power and frightening persona.

"Agon you must cease this disgraceful behavior of yours." The darkened scowl on the young face was an obvious indication of the boy's displeasure.

"Keh that woman was a two-faced bitch like all the others father."

Kai though mildly impressed by such an oppressive scowl from his youngest was not one to be swayed easily. The man frowned in return, his dark eyes steeled throwing a harsh glare that even the usual yakuza crowd would back down from.

"Language child! You know my time is limited and I have none to spare with such an unacceptable attitude."

His other son, Unsui who was standing behind Agon trembled under the man's gaze. The twins were so different, Unsui was as mild as Agon fiery, while the youngest was a born genius the other could only achieve through hard work, in short one was clearly more superior than the other.

Agon also had to look away from his imposing father but he still held a determined glint of rebellion in his eyes. He refused to back down, not this time, not again. This was the one of the rare things he would be willing to oppose his father.

"I don't want them! They're all horrible not that you would know considering you're never here!" The six year old practically spat out with venomous anger. The other twin also nodded in agreement.

"He's right father.." The shaven head child supported firmly albeit shakily.

"_Tch_. Let's go." With one last glare the blonde almost white haired kid grabbed his twin before quickly running towards their bedrooms before banging his own door closed, leaving Kongo Kai alone with his cold cup of coffee.

The man stood there slightly stunned processing his sons' words. With a sigh he brushed his black hair back from his face. This was too tiring to handle. He moved up from his seat, his drink forgotten and proceeded to leave to his office to quietly contemplate the problem. He wished his wife was still here, she would know what to do. He could see parts of her in his sons, her pale skin and polite hardworking manner from Unsui, the platinum blonde hair and stubbornness in Agon.

Being successful had a price. The man was aware of the distance he found between his sons. It couldn't be helped. He couldn't destroy the empire he and Aria created from nothing but the clothes on their backs. With the many matters, meetings and deals to be closed he had no time. Hiring someone to oversee his children was the only logical option left.

For the first time in his life though Kai was at a complete loss. And this was because of none other than Agon. The countless calls from school, complaints from babysitters the boy himself had gained an infamous reputation. It's already been six months, twelve babysitters, three times of having to redecorate and twenty-one pieces of furniture having to be replaced the man was pulling at strings.

_What did the child want?_ The two knew of the death of their mother and they seemed to have moved on enough yet they refused to accept the idea of someone needing to take care of them. They were only six for god's sakes! It is way to young to be left to their own devices.

Irritation seeped from the man like a dam ready to burst. The puzzle was too complicated and was missing way too many pieces. He had never had to think of such complex problems before, everything used to come so easy to the man yet when it came to his sons it was learning to breath underwater. All his previous obstacles in his life could always be solved usually by a few main things: money, manipulation, fear or violence. And sadly this matter was not simple enough that it could be easily just destroyed.

For the first time his son had stood his ground and defied him. Yes his youngest was always an upstart, a rebellious child but he had always backed down in the end- at least toward him. The man allowed another sigh to escape his lips as he massaged his forehead irritatedly.

* * *

As he arrived into the main building of Shinryuji Naga Coporation the still stressed man walked absentmindedly through the floors pretending to check on his subordinates. Woman swooned over his raven-black slicked hair, tall masculine figure and tanned skin while the men looked on in awe, fear or respect but the boss of Japan's largest corporations was too distracted to care, not that he would have anyway. 'I can't keep relying on the servants or bodyguards to look over those two, it's clearly imposing on them as well as child-rearing was not _exactly_ included in their list of expertise. Honestly at this point anyo-'

_"Yo Kobayakawa-san I hear your kid has quit another job!"_

_"ahaha... Yeah it's really starting to worry me, this is the twentieth job since my child graduated a year back and the fourth job since he arrived back five months ago."_

The Predator froze, silently he backtracked to move closer to the conversation whilst still remaining hidden to the casual observer. The man prided himself on his intuition and right now it was telling him to listen.

_"But I hear the youngster did quite well in all those jobs, even his meek personality was considered quite endearing to some."_

_"*sighs* I know, but my kid for some godforsaken reason just won't sit still! For someone who usually can't say no he's awfully stubborn when his mind is set."_

_"Really? I may have only met your child once but the young teen kind of seemed like a... What's the word... Pushover?"_

_"Well.. The young teen is now a young adult Tadahiro-kun. Yes the kid was- still is but not as much. My child is more mature now."_

Kongo Kai felt almost giddy as he followed the flow of conversation. Sure hiring the child of one of your branch managers wasn't the most ideal situation but it would definitely give the man some time to search for a more suitable babysitter- preferably one that's trained in the army. He walked toward the two businessmen allowing himself to become known. He flashed a charming grin while exuding a dominant aura that has been proven to be very helpful at convincing others.

**"So I hear you kid wants a job?"**

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena nineteen years old laughed sheepishly to himself while he walked down the street as he remembered the chiding he got from his parents when they heard he quit his job. Again.

But he didn't regret his decision, not once. He still remembers the first few jobs he quit because of all the bullying and harassment he endured as he quickly became the other people's gopher. Sadly being a gopher was something he was used to ever since grade school. By the third job in which the cycle had repeated the teen had have enough. He hated being a useless, weak, cowardly gopher. And so he left home. No one but him really knew where he left in that year but when he came back the brunette had changed- it was only slightly noticeable: the way he walked was taller, he didn't stutter as much, though he still kept the image of a weak helpless prey his eyes held a glimmer which screamed _something else_.

All his parents knew was during his time away he had gone through thirteen different jobs, they were relieved that he was safe and sound but sometimes they wished to know what truly happened during those times.

The last four jobs Sena had gone through lasted a while and the brunette enjoyed them he did really, but he soon grew bored of them. He needed something different. At first his loving parents thought it was just because their son had a hard time adjusting back into their lives but even their usual calm, angel-like patience grew thin.

_"Sena-nii!"_

_"It's Sena-nii!"_

The brunettes musings were broken by the cheerful high-pitched voices of the children at the gates of the kindergarten. They were all waving and calling the male's name like he was some sort of star. Between jobs Sena would always volunteer or visit and they adored the child-like adult, his gentle nature, amazing stories and kind smiles drew them in unconditionally. The brunette waved back slightly embarrassed before he quickly walked back toward his small house he rented as bystanders began to giggle and coo at such an adorable scene.

The apartment greeted the male with silence as usual, but the silence was comforting to the young adult. He brushed back his messy gravity-defying hair with a sigh.

_*ring ring*_

At the speed of light Sena was by the phone which was at the other end of the room.

"Hello Kobayakawa residence Sena speaking."

_"Sena someone at my office offered you a job!"_

The brunette smiled wryly at his fathers excitement.

"Otou-san you know I don't go to jobs that don't interest me."

_"But I think this job would suit you perfectly!"_

Now that perked the shorter male's interest.

"That is?"

_"Babysitting"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! **

**I am SO HAPPY you guys liked this story idea XD Honestly I'm quite surprised that quite a bit of people followed in such a short amount of time, but hey I ain't complaining. God I love AgonxSena, it just needed to be done really lol**

**Thanks for the reviews Guest (you know who you are… probably), Way of the Shinigami and Kei-Kei Yuki! Appreciate it to the MAX**

**Well I was so excited for this idea I decided to ignore school work and have now wrote this chapter in like two days! WOOT**

**I hope you enjoy and yes I know there is some serious OOCness but whatcha gonna do?**

* * *

Sena was always bored.

Ever since the one-year gap he had experienced many things, learnt many things and seen many things. Now at the age of nineteen he had gone through things most adults will never go through in their entire lives. But to the brunette this experience though fun and entertaining at the time was now just an unwanted curse. Nothing he did could keep his interest long enough- so when the opportunity for such a... _mundane _job offer appeared the young teen hesitated.

However as much as the young male would deny it he did like children. Yes _children_. With their ever-changing emotions, cute expressions it was hard for Sena to grow tired for the little-sized humans, so different from the boring adults or people his age filled with lies or greed. He never understood why people hated kids, they could be annoying and unreadable at times but who isn't? They can be such a handful at times but children are interesting that way and they don't mean any harm- most of them anyway.

And so with that thought in mind he took the job.

_"Hieeeeee?!"_ Honey brown eyes widened even larger than they usually were as he stood before where his clients lived. The brunette looked at the directions he had been given then back at the mansion, back to the coordinates, back to the mansion, coordinates, mansion, coordinates. 'No one told me I'm taking care of the children of the Kongo Family! Can someone tell me why I'm even in this situation?!'

Oh _right_ his usually soft-spoken father excitedly insisted for him to help take care of the sons of his friend, and it wasn't like Sena the pushover could say no to his own dad no less.

He managed to just maintain a calm face despite that internally the male was panicking and cursing the colors of the whole freaking rainbow. After all first impressions are always vital.

'Well can't exactly back out right now.' At top speed Sena dashed toward the end of the long marble path arriving with a screeching halt at the door. The male smiled as he quickly wiped some sweat from his brow, running had always calmed the young male, it made him feel safe, as he was one with the wind- swift and free. Feeling more confident he pressed the doorbell and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as quickly the door was unlocked and opened by what appeared to be a stereotypical elderly butler, as the gap widened so did the brunette's eyes as he saw a few servants bustling around all in French maid or English butler uniforms. The extravagance of the interior was also something that was not to be ignored. Sena sweat dropped. 'This is still Japan _right?_!'

"Kobayakawa-sama we have been awaiting your presence." The butler bowed slightly; as the older male looked up to see the new presence he stiffened and paled slightly. The younger male noticed the sudden tenseness in the other's figure but pretended to ignore it, though he too felt a little nervous at the reaction of the butler.

"_Ah_... Please let's lose the sama, I don't feel comfortable with such an honorific."

"As you wish Kobayakawa-san."

The brunette wished to protest further but looking at the determined professional gleam in the elder man's eyes he went against it not wanting to offend his new coworker so soon.

"Then what should I call you then _ummm.._?"

The butler was taken back. Only the Master and young master Unsui really bothered to learn his name, young master Agon did acknowledge the man but had only ever address him as Head Butler, Suit or just Oi You while the babysitters barely even considered the servants to exist.

"It's Sawada. Sawada Tadaharu."

The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment then gave a smile that could melt the aloof cold professionalism the butler had been carefully nurturing for years, though something nagged at the mature man that the smile looked a little forced.

"Loyal and faithful huh? It suits you Sawada-san."

Sawada could not help but blush lightly at the compliment and dazzling smile as he bowed again gesturing him silently to enter the household. The servants that were staring at such an unexpected scene of their usually expressionless boss actually showing emotion quickly looked away and got back to work. Well more like pretending to work while sneakily edging out of the room to gossip about the event with the others.

As Sena stepped into the house he could really marvel at the beautiful though a little too extravagant elements of the mansion, everything seemed in a perfect balance of Western and Japanese culture. Yes the mansion was indeed magnificent but... Sena frowned slightly. It felt in its own way empty and... _Cold_. Not a place for a warm and happy family at all. 'How strange. There is something definitely missing in this place, something important.' Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts at the back of his mind and quietly followed the elderly butler.

The halls twisted and turned and Sena wondered how large the place truly was. Finally they stopped at the end of the hallway, which separated into two paths leading to two doors. The brunette had to stop and stare at the intricate carvings, both doors were carved with a single large dragon; one was surrounded by flames while the other was underwater each uniquely designed and enigmatically detailed. Sena blinked in very well disguised awe and admiration; the doors were pieces of art in itself.

"Master Kai is too busy at work to meet you unfortunately. Young master Unsui is currently at his friend's house for the night while young master Agon is just inside his room. We expect you to satisfy to his needs for the rest of the day. If you wish for anything please contact us through intercom in young master's room."

Sena quickly absorbed the information like a sponge and gulped feeling nervous shivers throughout his body all over again. As the older male waited expectedly for him to go in the brunette still stood there awkwardly, not really knowing how to prepare himself. Taking a deep calming breath the new babysitter decisively knocked softly but firmly on the door. 'No point delaying the inevitable I suppose.'

The butler unnoticed by the small brunette turned and left quietly like a shadow, but he didn't leave before mouthing silently to the teen.

_'Good luck. Don't die.'_

* * *

Sena could hear the soft footsteps on the other side of the door. Before he knew it the door swung roughly open to reveal a small child. He was striking in appearance, tanned skin, pale almost white hair Sena was sure when the boy is older he'll be a very handsome individual. Caramel brown eyes clashed with the smoldering ash-grey.

"Who the heck are you _trash_?"

"A-and I take it you're Agon-san?"

"I must say I appreciate you're child taking care of mine Kobayakawa-san."

"_Haha_... Don't worry we parents need to stick together. Besides my son may give you a few doubts but I can assure you he is very loved by children."

"... Did you say son?"

"Hmmm? Why yes Sena is my son."

_'Shit.'_

"Is something wrong Kongo-san? You're face has darkened considerably- did I offend you in some way?"

"Ah, no it's just... My youngest son... He _hates_ men." Kai twitched ever so slightly at the gross _understatement_ he had uttered. 'Damn I guess I need to look for a new babysitter faster than I thought. Not to mention pay for the future hospital fees and try to avoid another lawsuit.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant but gentle pat on his shoulder. Kobayakawa was smiling comfortingly.

"Don't worry boss, I have faith in my Sena."

The Predator tried to pull on a smile to match his subordinate's but to dismay compared to the others pure grin his own looked so obviously fake.

"Ah... Yes I suppose so.."

_'To bad it'll take more than faith to survive Agon.'_

* * *

It had been a full minute under the young child's fiery gaze and Sena could feel his cool facade melting faintly as he began fidgeting ever so slightly. The growing tension was _not_ comfortable.

"Did father hire you?"

A small strained smile barely grazed the brunette's lips at the sudden question.

"Un. I'm the new babysitter Kobayakawa Sena."

The child stared at him indifferently, as if sizing the adult up. The brunette had never gone through such a situation before and therefore had no clue what on earth to expect from such an aggressive youth. Suddenly Agon glared catching Sena off guard, the young kid's cherubic features twisting into irritation and hatred.

_"You're trash."_ The white blonde haired child spat out his eyes sharpening like daggers and burning like hot coals. He absolutely _despised_ men, what was the old man thinking hiring a male babysitter?! He could feel his anger as well as resentment building up, that trash of a babysitter probably must be thinking how he shouldn't be taken seriously just like all the others. Simply dismissing him as a just a pathetic, annoying child.

The smile too was getting on his nerves. The brunette definitely was mocking him in some way or another; well he would show him his place. "Don't look down on me!" Agon pounced, fist raised to beat the smiling male black and blue. It didn't matter that the male was admittedly prettier than most of the woman he had seen, he was still male meaning- he didn't need to hold back.

Sena couldn't help but smile a little wider as the boy lashed out. "You know it isn't good to be so short tempered Agon." The adult playfully chided as he sidestepped the attack however to his surprise the child turned in a feat of inhuman reflex and began to charge toward the brunette. '_Hiee_ that's some reflexes he got there!' Again the brunette dodged with scary speed quickly moving to behind the angered child catching the two small, clenched fists. Agon froze with shock. Not only was the man able to dodge his attack which is strong enough to fracture bones _twice_ he managed to _restrain __him?!_ Like a cornered beast the boy struggled out of the loosening grip of his opponent and jumped back tense and wary.

This young man that looked so weak and fragile was someone to take caution of.

"Who are you?"

Sena gave a sigh, brushing his fingers through his soft brown hair and gave another smile.

"I told you I'm your new babysitter."

* * *

"You think I'm weak don't you trash?"

His gaze was hard but Sena could see the slight quiver in those grey orbs. The brunette chuckled a bit as he walked forward to the child causing Agon to tense. The agile adult kneeled down so that he was on eye-level not once breaking their gaze. "_Hee~eeh?_ Now why would you think that?"

The temperamental child looked away. "_Tch._ Because I lost and I'm just a damn kid."

Sena could see he was just trying to put on a strong front. He smiled a sincere smile, one he hadn't felt in a long while. Out of all the children he has ever met, somehow he felt Agon despite his thorns was in a way the most innocent and vulnerable.

"Agon..." Gently warm hands softly pulled the barely trembling child's chin so once again they were eye to eye. "Even though you are a child.." Said child glared and stiffened in anger but the brunette continued on. "... **You are strong**." Another smile twitched on the young adult's lips and he allowed it to pass. The smile was something pure and warming like a summer's wind. "Though you know fighting doesn't always determine strength."

Agon once again glared though Sena noticed it lost some of its earlier intensity and then hastily turned away. "_Keh,_ your wrong trash." The brunette heard the distinct mutter underneath the child's breath before the boy ran out of the room. It was almost for a flicker of a moment but he thought he saw in the corner of his honeyed brown eyes a slight tinge of pink dusting Agon's attractive yet childish features.

As he watched the child run out he sighed, he felt his hand go through his hair again. 'This will be harder than I thought...' As he turned so his back faced the door and no one could see his face. The corners of his mouth twitched until it grew into a full on grin. He had showed a genuine smile more times in the past few months in just a mere conversation.

'...but this is going to be one _hell_ of an _interesting _job.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know. I'm sorry. As you can see this is the third chapter I have wrote for this in a week meaning I may have been neglecting my other two stories.**

**Well if it makes anyone feel better I'm like 25% done for the next chapter of Knights, thieves and … 3% for Mascot Characters...**

**Funny how my most popular story is currently in a huge slump- huh? (please don't hate me _)**

**Urgh it's harder than I thought to do all three at once but sometimes I have an inspiration for one and ignore the other two etc, hope you understand!**

**Anyway enjoy, review, poll!**

* * *

'Shit I knew I shouldn't have just blindly run around looking for him! I should have gone and looked to find the nearby servants but did I think about that then- _noOoOo_.'

The brunette groaned exasperatedly, it didn't matter how fast he was if he didn't know his way round the damned place! He stopped abruptly from his search and inhaled slowly, calming himself as he assessed his unfamiliar surroundings. From what he saw in the blur of the mansion he had passed by there were at least a good sixty rooms. Honestly how wasteful is that?!

He could always ask a servant to help him on his search now however for some reason there was no one in sight. The people here felt so detached in a way like they weren't fully here. It just made everything feel even colder and... emptier. Suddenly a gust of wind passed through causing the brunette to shiver in surprise. 'That's strange.' Big brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'There's no reason for a window to be open unless...'

Before he could even finish his thought he was already at the source of the cold draft. The window was small and quite high up; it was something that could easily allow someone of Sena's thin flexible build but the problem was more the step **after** getting through the window. 'God I better be right about this.' The brunette grimaced disguising his inner fear and panic. Under the window was a nearby chair which the young male concluded must have been used by Agon, though even with the added height it still would require a running start to manage to get a good grip of the window sill. Luckily a good run was something Sena could do. Relying on his instincts the brunette dashed, stepped up onto the chair and jumped, arms up stretched grabbing hold of the edges of the open window. Breathing a small sigh of relief the young adult pulled himself up, steadying himself carefully. His wide honeyed eyes looked to the sides wondering where his charge had gone. His gaze rested onto the thick grape vines crawling on the right side of the window, noticing the subtle broken leaves and scratches.

The brunette wanted to cry and groan in very clear frustration. Even though he has changed from the wimpy gopher from before it did **not **mean he was willing to climb every freaking obstacle he came across.

"Agon? Are you up there?"

Nothing but wind replied to his question. Sena could have smacked himself if he could. 'Of course someone hiding from you wouldn't reply!' He sighed -really he had been doing that a lot today- and began hesitantly scaling the wall.

'Damn I have been climbing for quite some time- how high is this wal- no **wait** don't look down Sena, just **don't!**'

But of course he did and after seeing the sheer height he had reached the brunette paled a little, quickening his pace whilst praying to any God that could hear him that the white haired child was actually up there.

* * *

Finally he reached the flat rooftop and was rewarded by a variety of charmingly soothing scents that calmed his trembling body and mind. The brunette realized he was on a rooftop garden and a very magnificent one at that as he was surrounded with multitudes of flowers. It was simply breath taking.

His eyes darted around exploring the area, appreciating the colors and arrangements of the blossoms. Finally his honey brown orbs stopped at a certain sleeping child hidden underneath a small patch of giant sunflowers. Making sure he was silent as a passing shadow the babysitter carefully walked with agile steps, careful not to damage any part of this beauty as he moved toward the slumbering young master. He gave a small warm chuckle at such an adorable scene, it was hard to believe this was the same kid who wanted to tear him limb from limb.

The soft tinkling laughter managed to provoke a small stirring from the Adonis like child. It took another moment for Agon to register the other's presence but when he did his smoky grey eyes opened abruptly and sat up hastily. He turned to see the intruder who was able to get into his secret place, not even father knew of this place. His eyes darkened as he saw his stupid new babysitter. Sena sensing the other was awake smiled as he dropped down sitting comfortably beside the now slightly shocked child. Before Agon could open his mouth to question him for the sudden closeness in proximity, the brunette began to talk softly almost absentmindedly.

"Ne Agon, my favorite flower is the sunflower; did you know that?"

The child didn't understand this man, without thinking he replied.

"Of course I wouldn't trash. I don't even know you!"

The brunette chuckled again as if amused. His charge could feel the familiar crackling of his anger however it was smothered by his curiosity for the other.

"_Mhn_... I guess you don't huh?" A flash of sadness and loneliness flickered in the older male's caramel brown eyes. It was only for half a second but Agon caught it. Why? Because he recognized it from the countless times he too had felt that damned hateful feeling but had hidden it in sight for fear of looking weak. The child felt a strange feeling churning inside him. He couldn't recognize it but he knew he didn't like it at all.

"So why do you like sunflowers so much?"

The caretaker looked a little shocked that he had answered, Agon couldn't believe it either- he- Kongo Agon was trying to comfort his male babysitter? But now that the words left his mouth he wasn't going to take it back, he had a lot of pride for a six-year old plus father had always told him to always stick to what you say. By the time the platinum blonde child finally reassured himself of his actions the brunette had also recovered from his slight surprise.

Smiling again Sena looked away from his charge and toward the vast blue sky as the wind billowed around them, allowing the sunflowers to dance with the breeze.

"Well a sunflower will always gaze at the sun with neither hate nor regret-"

"Regret?" The child couldn't help to interrupt but his babysitter didn't get pissed off like the others who usually scolded him, not that he gave two shits. Instead the caretaker turned his warm though slightly wounded gaze at the curious boy.

"Even throughout strong winds and heavy rain it will still look up to the sky with a smile."

Sena looked back up to the sky allowing another cool breeze to ruffle his hair.

"Patiently bearing the pain all while waiting for the sun to shine once again; but the sunflower has never truly felt nor will it ever feel regret."

A pause settled between the two as if contemplating those words. The only sounds were the calming rustling of the flowers and vegetation surrounding them as well as the faint bird calls in the distance.

"_Keh._ You're a strange one."

"I'll take that as a compliment Agon."

"Don't address me so familiarly trash." He muttered, sulking at how indifferent the older male was to the insult. Sena couldn't help but laugh.

"Kongo-kun then?"

A darkened glare was shot toward the teen.

"Hmmm what about Agon-kun?"

The only response was a _tch_ from the child as he looked away. The brunette decided it was probably the most positive reaction he was going to get and smiled amused, ruffling the boy's hair, which was surprisingly soft to touch. Agon almost leaned into the other's soft touch till he realized what he was doing.

"Why are you doing this?!" The child much to the brunettes surprise jumped up and exclaimed, his ash grey eyes wider than he ever so before. Sena frowned on confusion.

"What are you talking about Agon-kun?"

He could see the small figure quiver, the child's fists clenched.

"Y-you should be cursing me like those trashy hags! I even attacked you! Everyone ends up hating me anyway.."

Quietly he listened to his charge, who looked so vulnerable, his violent exterior stripped down to show the confused lonely child he was, despite who he was he _was_ still six after all. Without a word Sena pulled the boy down in a tight hug, he could feel the other stiffen but slowly, hesitantly relaxed. There were no words that could have been spoken and there were no words that were needed. Finally the boy drifted into sleep again, tired from the emotionally draining day. With a small smile the brunette proceeded to carry the sleeping youth with a little difficulty back to his room.

After he tucked in the boy, he resisted kissing the cute child on the forehead. They weren't close enough yet. Closing the door shut he allowed a sigh to slip from his lips, it had been quite tiring for him too after all. Slowly he made his way back to the main rooms, though it took quite a while with all the dead-ends he came across. As he opened the twelfth door the babysitter was beginning to consider just sleeping in one of the many beds in the mansion at this rate. However to his relief he recognized the large room he entered.

* * *

Sawada who was holding a freshly brewed jar of coffee almost stumbled when he saw how unscathed the new babysitter was. "K-Kobayakawa-san! It's good to see you so... healthy."

Amused the younger of the two decided to play ignorance. Tilting his head slightly and giving a confused expression.

"Of course I am Sawada-san. Agon-san was a bit of a… _handful _but other than that I found him quite endearing. Why- _should _I be hurt?"

"_Eh. Oh. Uhm_ I just thought... Nevermind then. Thank you for taking care of the young master for the day."

"It was a pleasure."

The butler as well as any nearby servants listening in shuddered- _Agon? A pleasure?_ Was there another kid they didn't know about?

"Anyway Master Kai has just informed me that in about two days time the permanent babysitter will replace you."

Sena nodded, his eyes softened. It was saddening that he had to go but it wasn't his place to stay. He chose the life of the free blowing wind and that meant no matter how much he wanted to finally settle down he would be pushed out one way or another. He wasn't meant to belong. _Just like every other time..._

With a sigh the brunette walked out. As he reached the end of the path he turned to look back at the mansion, his gaze lingered a little longer before he left, his hair fluttering with the wind.

"You were interesting Agon-san, I hope your fire will burn brightly despite the cold mansion you live in."

* * *

Kongo Kai entered his home with a content sigh. As he began to loosen his tie he felt a tug at his pants. Glancing down he smiled wearily.

"Agon why are you still up? It's 11 at night you know."

"_Mn_ not shleepy."

'Well that's bullshit.' It was obvious that his son was just half awake if his half lidded eyes and slouch should be any indication. With a sigh he crouched down to face the boy knowing full well how he hated being looked down on.

"Is there something you need to tell me Agon?"

There was a slight pause as if said child was slowly collecting his thoughts and arranging them in his head to make sense.

"I don't want another trash babysitter."

The father had to stifle a groan and massage his temples. Really sometimes he wished his children would grow up already.

"Agon we have been over this! I told y-"

"No." Suddenly the child looked wide-awake. His face suddenly the mask of determination.

"I mean I want _this_ trash babysitter!" Now this was a shock for Kongo Kai, his rebellious youngest child actually _requested_ a specific person?

"W-which babysitter?"

"You know the girly guy from today. I overheard he wasn't staying when he was talking to the butler."

As he said that the young boy looked distressed as if upset at the idea. The Predator looked at his son and frowned slightly _'girly guy?'_ pushing that strange comment aside this was the first time he had seen Agon look troubled about someone who wasn't family. Without a word but with a fatherly smile he picked up the small boy.

"Well I guess I'll have to make him permanent don't I huh?"

Looking relieved Agon nodded reverting back to his sleepier self. Shrugging his shoulders Kongo Kai couldn't help but smirk under his breath.

_'Kobayakawa Sena huh? It definitely would be a pleasure meeting him.'_


End file.
